thefallenlandfandomcom-20200215-history
Allen Kaster
Current body "Bob" is inhabiting. Allen Kaster's main goal: '''To obtain data on a Fallen via a mana tear in order to create a shield that could repel Fallen. Needs to turn it into his lab for analysis. With this information, it could be used as leverage to convince the Church to keep Allen Kaster's wife and child safe from the rest of the Kaster family. Has a daughter and a wife named Marge. He was also the heir to the Kaster family and the only male currently to have survived the bonding ritual of an elemental named Six. A symbol on the back of his neck is the mark created from this ritual. The ritual is a closely held secret and requires that both a male and female be used. No matter what, either the male or female dies in the ritual. The person who survives is bound to the elemental. Kaster was investigating the graveyard to collect data via a mana tear in order to find a way to create a shield that could repel the Fallen. His hope was that if he created a useful defense against the Fallen, he could gain favor with the church and potentially receive safe haven for his wife and child. He did not want his daughter dying or being cursed by the elemental ritual. Unfortunately Allen died before he could accomplish this mission. He was killed by Bob and the rest of the Redeemed. Bob currently resides inside Allen's body. Six, the elemental inside Allen appeared before Bob and tricked Bob into freeing her. This counts as a huge loss to the Kaster family and is one of the reasons the Great Father will probably want to make Bob pay. Allen's butler Joseph had originally offered to make a deal with Bob to get Allen's testicles. As payment Allen would receive all of Allen's possessions. Bob refused. Allen's cousin Angelina attempted to contact Bob 27 times on Allen's cell phone. Unable to make contact, Angelina used magic to poison Bob. Bob ended up stumbling down a fire stairway. Angelina then magically stole Allen's testicles. Bob later called Angelina over the phone and found out that she stole Allen's testicles because she was commanded by the Great Father of the Kaster family. She also intended to take back Six, but discovered while taking the testicles that the elemental was missing. She hinted that Bob would need good allies because Great Father would come after him for losing Six. It is inferred that the Great Father wanted the testicles in a power play to chose a different heir. Allen was the only heir left of Allen's Father, which put Allen's Father and Allen's wife and child in a difficult situation. After Bob spoke with Joseph, he found out that Joseph was willing to give anything they had as payment for the testicles. Bob's fear was that if he ever set foot in Arcadia, the Kaster family would hunt him down. It's possible that Angelina doesn't like the Great Father and only did his bidding because she was well compensated for it. Angelina agreed to Joseph's terms under the condition that Bob would do something for her. '''Update 1: '''Delivered the full mana tear with the fallen data inside to the drop point w/ message "Contact me when there are results." '''Bob's Soul Bound Agreement with Angelina | In order for Angelina to agree to return the testicles, Bob had to promise to find a way to bring Allen Kaster back to life. Angelina performed some kind of magical contract that forces Bob's will to find a way to bring Allen Kaster back to life. Angelina also agreed to get the Kaster family off of Bob's back. Update 2: It seems Allen did not get along with his wife (according to the phone message that implies they are separated and that his daughter was on a visitation schedule with her parents. His wife wanted the testicles in order to inseminate herself to create a new heir because without an heir, she would lose her family name and the power with it. Since the ritual requires two people, Allen's daughter would probably die in the process which is against what Allen wants. Allen wishes to use the shield that disintegrates Fallen to buy protection from the church and to potentially ruin the Caster family's status in Arcadia. Three things at play: # Allen's secret laboratory that is developing the Fallen Shield which will buy Allen's daughter protection # Allen's testicles which his wife will use to create a new heir, ultimately leaving to his daughter's death. # Angelina's contract with Bob to bring Allen Caster back to life which would conflict with wife's goal of creating a new heir.